Fan units are employed for creating air movement in many diverse environments. A fan unit can create air movement when an electric motor imparts mechanical energy to one or more fan blades. The electric motor generates heat that can affect a lifespan of the fan unit. Fan units are often employed in heated ambient environments which can exacerbate the heat issues of the fan unit.